


《假如生活欺骗了你》第十章

by ARuiYa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARuiYa/pseuds/ARuiYa
Relationships: 良堂





	《假如生活欺骗了你》第十章

“可你今天骗了我，该罚。”周九良一本正经的说

孟鹤堂愣了一下:“罚?怎...怎么罚?”

没等他反应过来，周九良直接拥着他向后倒去，两个人一起陷进了柔软的沙发里。

一瞬间的下坠感让孟鹤堂发出了小声的惊呼，随之而来的的亲吻堵住了他还没来得及合上的唇。周九良没了往日的克制和隐忍，气息粗重混乱的喷在孟鹤堂的脸上，湿热的唇舌带着强烈的占有欲侵犯着孟鹤堂口腔里的每一寸隐秘，勾着他的舌一起纠缠，猛烈的不留一丝余地，好像要把这段时间的忍耐一次性讨回来。

孟鹤堂感觉自己快要喘不上气了，但他还是主动环住了周九良的脖子，努力的抬起头回应。他不想停下，舍不得停下，他喜欢现在这个不那么温柔的周九良，这份粗暴是因为他，是因为他而失控。

不知道过了多久，周九良终于放开了孟鹤堂被吻到红肿的唇瓣，两个人的气息都有些不稳，孟鹤堂更是喘的厉害，眼角微微的泛红。

周九良撑着上身看着他，然后忽然凑近，吻他的耳垂，舌尖轻轻的砥舔，再含住吮吸。孟鹤堂的耳垂很敏感，这一番动作让他浑身发麻，下意识就要躲，谁知周九良好像猜到了一样，另一只手抚上了他的脸颊不让他偏头。

孟鹤堂被耳垂的触感折磨的几乎要叫出声，忽然听见耳边传来周九良低沉的声音，

“我想要你。”

一瞬间，孟鹤堂脑袋里烟花炸裂开来，他瞪大了眼睛，身体开始颤抖。下一秒，周九良的手已经挑开了他的衬衣扣子伸了进去，大手抚摸着柔软的腰肢，不断地摩挲着。孟鹤堂瞬间软了身子，所有的注意力都跟随着周九良的手在自己身上不断的游走。

湿热的吻划过耳垂，眼皮，鼻尖，再到脸颊，最后还是温温柔柔的留在了孟鹤堂的唇上。大手抚上孟鹤堂胸前的突起，轻轻的揉捏，直到它变成诱人的红色，坚挺的立着，才放心的俯下身子，用湿热的唇舌含住一边。孟鹤堂被激的挺起了上身，口中发出难耐的声音，偏偏周九良就是不放过，舌尖绕着打转，甚至用牙齿轻轻的磨蹭。孟鹤堂哪受得了这般折磨，扭动着身子，挣扎着说不要。

周九良没有理会，只是按住孟鹤堂的肩膀让他不要动，然后转向了另一边被冷落很久的突起，又是一番舔弄啃咬，直到孟鹤堂带着哭腔向他求饶，才满意的放过。

孟鹤堂的眼角泛着水光，身上的白色衬衣扣子被解了大半，半穿不穿的挂在身上，露出了大片的胸膛，刚刚被欺负过的两点闪着水光，已经红肿的大了一圈。周九良正隔着裤子轻轻的揉着那团软肉，经过了刚刚的挑逗，孟鹤堂很快就硬了，内裤被顶出一个弧度，甚至洇湿了一小块布料，周九良没打算再欺负他，伸手帮他褪去所有衣物，自己也脱了衣服，重新压了上去，肌肤接触的感觉让孟鹤堂舒服的喟叹了一声，双手无意识的抚摸着周九良的后背，手下的触感好的让他舍不得放手。

周九良眼神一暗，低下头有些着急的吻着孟鹤堂，一只手慢慢的往他身后摸索，另一手去够茶几抽屉里的润滑剂和套。

两个人都是第一次，不免有些急躁，周九良的手指伸进去的时候孟鹤堂痛的眼泪都要出来了，周九良也是满头大汗，即使有润滑，里面紧致的软肉还是吸着他的手指难以抽动。

周九良索性把孟鹤堂的双腿分开，握住他身前因为疼痛半软的肉茎轻轻撸动着。身前的快感和后穴的疼痛共同刺激着孟鹤堂的神经，逼得他抬起手臂盖住自己的眼睛，不敢看自己现在是什么样子。

身前的快感渐渐升起来，肉茎在周九良有技巧的撸动下重新恢复了硬度，甚至溢出了些许液体，身后的进出也越发的顺畅，已经能容纳三根手指了。周九良觉得自己也快要忍不住了，下身硬的发疼，但他还是耐心的扩张，第一次不能让小兔子受伤。

细细密密不断积累的快感快要把孟鹤堂淹没了，身后在穴内搅弄的手指时不时碰到奇怪的地方让他发疯，孟鹤堂控制不住的叫出了声，他快要射了。

忽然，身前撸动的手停下了，后穴里的手指也撤了出来。高潮被阻断的感觉并不好受，孟鹤堂脸红着，闭着眼睛胡乱的叫着周九良的名字，让他进来。

周九良也没再忍耐，带好套，掰开柔软的臀肉缓缓地往里进，里面又热又紧，软肉一层层的紧紧地包裹着他，周九良一瞬间舒服的差点射出来。

毕竟是第一次，即使很仔细的扩张了，孟鹤堂还是痛的哭了出来，身体被硬生生的破开，里面被撑得满满的，他觉得够了，偏偏身后那个粗大的东西还在继续深入，他只能眼睁睁的感受着它到达一个不敢想像的深度。

眼泪控制不住的掉下来，孟鹤堂哭着，断断续续的说：“不行...不...嗯太深了...疼...。”

周九良安抚似的吻了吻孟鹤堂的嘴角：“没事儿的，再忍耐一下，一会儿就不疼了。”

没等孟鹤堂再适应，身后的肉棒已经开始抽动了，刚开始只是小幅度的抽插，等进出顺畅了之后周九良就不再控制了，大开大合，每一次都是整根没入，巨大的头部蹭过那块最敏感的软肉到达最深的地方，再抵着那处磨蹭。

疼痛过后暴风雨般的快感包裹了孟鹤堂的全身，他已经失去了思考的能力，只是随着周九良的动作晃动着身体，过多的快感让他承受不住，只好哭着向周九良求饶：“呜呜呜...慢点...不行..我，太快了...九良，九良...”。

周九良听到自己名字的瞬间，喉头滚动了一下，然后忽然加快了速度，每一下都用力的顶过敏感点。孟鹤堂被突如其来的加速激的说不出话，只觉得大脑一片空白，直到周九良一把将他抱起来坐在自己身上，身后的肉茎一下子顶到了更深的地方，孟鹤堂才猛地挺起身子，发出一声高亢的尖叫，一股白浊喷射出来。后穴的抽插还在继续，随着周九良的每一次顶撞孟鹤堂又断断续续的射了不少，浑身痉挛似的颤抖了很久，直到再也射不出来。

周九良也被孟鹤堂高潮时后穴的收缩逼的控制不住，没多久也射了出来。孟鹤堂已经累得睡着了，一天的工作和晚上的情绪波动再加上刚刚激烈的运动，孟鹤堂实在撑不住了，连周九良抱着他去清理也没醒来。

周九良抱着清理干净的小兔子进了卧室，一起躺进柔软的大床里，给两个人盖好被子。周九良伸手轻轻的把孟鹤堂揽进自己的怀里，亲了亲他的额头，温柔的说：

“就罚你一辈子做我的小兔子。”


End file.
